The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbomachinery, and more specifically, to detecting anomalies, events, or problems in gas turbines using audio output.
Plant operators may be removed from the physical noises of the equipment (e.g., gas turbines) in plants as the equipment is running. For example, the operator may be monitoring the operation of the plant at a location remote from the plant, sound-proofing of the equipment operating in the plants may reduce the audible noise emitted, or the like. As such, the operators oftentimes rely on alarms created by a control system to protect the equipment. However, operators may become desensitized to or ignore the alarms for significant periods of time, which may lead to an undesirable operating condition of the equipment occurring.